This invention relates to an undergarment which provides an inner compartment to hold an ostomy bag. Additionally, it provides easy access to the crotch area for examination, or treatment, by medical personnel when the patient is catheterized. It affords the patient a sense of dignity and modesty by allowing them to wear an undergarment while fitted with an ostomy bag. The inner compartment has an opening at the bottom which detaches to allow the user to empty the ostomy bag without taking off the undergarment. The design has the additional effect of keeping the catheter securely aligned, in a straight path, to avoid harmful sideways movement. This movement creates irritation and increased risk of urinary tract infections.
Heretofore many different arrangements were used to provide access to the crotch region. However, no undergarment has the capacity to house an ostomy bag. There is a specific need for an undergarment which allows the user to simultaneously wear an ostomy bag. This allows the patient to maintain his sense of modesty and dignity. The prior art contains examples of this concept but fails to produce the desired result due to the necessity of removing the entire frontal panel of the undergarment and none have a compartment for an ostomy bag. This results in exposing the entire genital and anal area to the public. Another unique need, not addressed by the prior art, is the necessity of holding the ostomy bag firmly in place to reduce the risk of it becoming detached from the skin. Additionally, by enclosing the bag in fabric, it reduces the chances of skin irritation due to the heat of the expelled body fluids directly touching the skin. The following is a discussion of these arrangements and their drawbacks:
One arrangement involved simply having an open crotch portion with no covering. Shaull U. S. Pat. No. 4,300,241 (1981) is specifically designed for use by female patients undergoing gynecological examinations. Although suitable for this limited purpose, the opening is much too small to allow medical personnel sufficient access to the crotch area to safely insert a catheter and sanitize the area during routine hygiene maintainence. Additionally, the open design does not afford the patient any degree of privacy because the opening can not be closed. Shaull does not have any compartment for an ostomy bag.
Another arrangement, shown in Smith U. S. Pat. No. 4,597,110 (1986) demonstrates a panty-type undergarment with a horizontal opening at the bottom of the crotch. This invention is not intended to be accessed by medical personnel and does not have a opening for the insertion of a catheter. Smith does not have any compartment for an ostomy bag.
Davis U. S. Pat. No. 4,446,575 (1984) utilizes a narrow vertical opening in the rear of the undergarment. Its purpose, like Shaull, is to provide an access panel for a medical examination purposes, specifically, a proctological examination. It would not be functional for access to the frontal crotch region for catheterization. Davis does not have any compartment for an ostomy bag.
Abrams U. S. Pat. No. 4,145,763 (1979) attempts to solve the problem of dual access to the front and back portions of the crotch area. It utilizes two completely separable cloth panels secured by Velcro(copyright) tabs. During examination, either tab can be completely removed or rolled up and secured to accommodate access. Unfortunately, the horizontal fastening tabs, at the base of the crotch area, can not be raised very high. This necessitates the unfastening of the side Velcro(copyright) tabs which exposes the entire genital area and buttocks of the patient. Abrams does not have any compartment for an ostomy bag.
Russano U. S. Pat. No. 5,546,608 (1996) also employs Velcro(copyright) tabs to secure the undergarment. However, like Abrams, it uses many small tabs which are secured to the outside of the garment. Again, like Abrams, the entire undergarment opens up completely but Russano is constructed of one-piece. When the garment is raised, the entire genital area and buttocks of the patient are exposed. This is due to the fact that it is specifically designed for a physically handicapped person whose crotch region is difficult to access. This undergarment employs a flap, located at the bottom of the groin area, which can be raised for the insertion of a catheter. The disadvantage of having a flap in this area is the increased sanitation risk of providing a ready medium on which the discharge of urine and other bodily fluids will collect. Russano does not have any compartment for an ostomy bag.
Like Russano, Southwell U. S. Pat. No. 4,637,078 (1987) is specifically designed for the handicapped. It is also a one-piece undergarment whose front and back crotch portions disconnect. This allows a long one piece undergarment to be opened up completely. Unfortunately, this exposes the entire crotch region exposing the entire genital area and buttocks of the patient. It employs a hook and loop fastening means which connects a triangular shaped panel fitted into a V-shaped notch. Along one side of the notch, a long slit runs at a 45 degree angle into which a catheter may be placed. This is a disadvantageous position for insertion of a catheter. It promotes side-ways movement of the catheter and can cause irritation and further medical urinary problems. Southwell does not have any compartment for an ostomy bag.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to hold the ostomy bag firmly in place. This prevents random sideways movement which can irritate the point of attachment to the skin. A major problem the user encounters while wearing the bag is the irritation to the skin from the heat of the expelled bodily fluids. By surrounding the bag with fabric, a barrier is established to substantially decrease the amount of heat the skin receives. Additionally, the undergarment provides a straight secure path into the crotch area, for insertion of a catheter. Easy access to the crotch area, for sanitation and medical purposes, is achieved without changing the straight insertion path of the catheter. The patient is truly given a sense of dignity and modesty by not having his entire crotch and buttocks area exposed while he wears his ostomy bag.
Medically, it is extremely important for the catheter to be stationary and enter the patient from a straight and secure path. If it shifts from side to side, irritation will occur and the catheter may have to be removed. This promotes skin irritation and infections. My invention securely guides the catheter through a straight vertical slit at the bottom of the crotch region to prevent these problems. Another advantage is the retention of this secure opening during sanitation and medical procedures. This is due to the fact of a separate vertical slit, above the opening, which is utilized for these purposes. This allows the catheter to remain stationary while the crotch area is accessed.
This long vertical slit is easily opened by two opposing Velcro(copyright) tabs. In one simple motion, as opposed to opening many small tabs, the undergarment is opened from the front. This exposes the catheter. It may then be inserted, removed or the area sanitized. Because the urinary tract is involved, there is a frequent and important need to routinely sanitize the genital area to prevent infections. This necessitates frequent maintenance by medical personnel. The positioning of the opening mechanism, directly above the catheter opening, versus on the side, reduces the likelihood that the catheter will shift sideways and cause irritation. Additionally, it provides instantaneous access for routine observation of the catheter by medical personnel or the patient.
Another advantage is the overwhelming sense of dignity and modesty the patient is afforded by this unique design. Other patents claim this feature but still expose the buttocks, rectum, scrotum and other genital areas when the undergarment is unfastened. My invention positions the bottom of the vertical access panel directly above the vertical slit for the catheter. It continues to run to the very top of the undergarment. This allows the medical personnel to completely expose the front crotch area for catheterization and sanitation. During this process, the buttocks, rectum, scrotum and other genital areas are covered. Additionally, it also allows the patient to easily and modestly check his catheter without taking off his undergarment.
The universal application of my invention is another advantage of the prior art. It is not limited to the handicapped or one sex. It is designed for universal application to any person requiring catheterization. Heretofore, no undergarment has been introduced with could house an ostomy bag.
My invention gives the patient a sense of dignity and modesty by allowing him to wear an undergarment while fitted with an ostomy bag. They do not have to worry about the bag soiling their outergarment, such as a pair of pants or dress. It can be worn for all types of activities. It allows the user to engage in many rigorous activities such as sports, swimming, manual labor which were not possible due to the swaying of the bag. In particular, a unique feature of my invention, due to the opening in the crotch area, allows the user, male or female, to wear it during sexual intercourse. A person fitted with an ostomy bag is genuinely worried about the response of their sexual partner when the bag is naturally inbetween the two of them during sexual intercourse. It is unsightly and contains human excrement which can soil the other person. My invention, allows the user to cover up their ostomy bag thus preventing any unsightly exposure and direct contact to the skin of their partner.
During intercourse, the man""s penis can easily exit through the crotch opening. Conversely, for a female user, the crotch opening can be opened wide enough to allow full access to the woman""s vaginal area. This allows the user to engage in an important activity which they were restricted from due to important modesty and dignity concerns. Another advantage of my invention that accords modesty and dignity to the user is the fact the user can open up the bottom part of the compartment to allow the bag to be opened to expel the bodily fluids without taking off their pants or shorts. This feature allows the draining of the bag without having to take it out of the undergarment. Thus when in a public restroom, instead of having to lower the user""s pants to the floor to access the bag, access can be simply had by opening the bottom of the compartment and the drainage tube exits through the zipper. Or, with a pair of short, nothing is even unzipped and the drainage tube exits the leg of the shorts once the compartment is opened.